Into the Night of Darkness
by crystalspsyche28
Summary: She was never someone who needed a man, all he could hope is that one day she would want him as much as he wanted her.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello again! Welcome to my office...where stories are told...where I wish I made my money. So, here is a Tiny tidbit chapter to get us started. The fic is divided between the two perspectives because I felt the need to explore how each character perceives the other--read carefully and look for the dichotomy. Looks like this one will be in 2-3 parts with the second already in progress. Next chapter will be A LOT longer (like double ATL) so don't fear! Hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Song inspirations, as always, are located in my profile.  
**

**SPECIAL AWESOME PERSON THANKS go out to my new favorite "OPB" Eaner14 for the Beta...go check out her FABULOUS fic called Life in Focus. If you've been living under a rock and didn't already know, I am of the opinion that it is the BEST PIECE OF FIC out there at the moment.**

* * *

What was she thinking?

When Emma had put her name in to chaperone this year's Prom, it had been months before…in happier times. She had hoped that by the time this night came, she would be waiting patiently for her own "prom date" to show up. Boy was she ever wrong.

The last few months had been almost unbearably painful at first; watching from a distance while the love of her life bounced from woman to woman. After that day in her office (not to mention one unforgettably embarrassing night) she had resolved to give him space and time. Slowly she had learned to live without his constant companionship, but tonight was shaping up to be a trial of her nerves.

She smoothes the fabric of her dress - forest green and strapless - and just long enough to be appropriate for work. She clasps her necklace - a string of pearls with a maroon and green rose broach and then slips on her shoes - her beloved gold Mary Jane's. One final look in the mirror—an acceptable yet painfully flawed woman of average beauty looking back at her.

This was supposed to be a fun night. Instead she's dreading the drive.

She grabs her clutch filled with "cleaning essentials" and some personal items then glances one last time around her house, looking for any reason why she can delay this night for even a minute longer. She finds none, so sighing deeply, she begins the journey into the night of darkness.

**He hates himself.**

**He adjusts his burgundy necktie in the mirror, taking the moment to reflect on his lifestyle over the last several months.**

**He feels so dirty. He thought this "new lifestyle" would wash away the pain of his failed marriage but in reality, it only made things worse. But, wasn't this what young men in the prime of their youth lived for-- complete freedom from attachment and his choice any of woman he fancied? Instead of feeling liberated, he felt enslaved by the chaos of it all. The only woman he wanted had agreed to wait patiently for him to rediscover who he really was. He closes his eyes, ashamed to look at his own reflection.**

**Why would she ever want this sad mess of a man in her life again?**

**Opening his eyes for one final look, he sighs deeply. He's in for a long, loud night. Prom had historically been his favorite event of the school year, but for some reason the magic of witnessing this teenage rite of passage had faded over time. Now he could only think of the loud bass infused music, prom dresses that really belonged on a street corner rather than a school function, the dreaded "walk about" hallway detail—designed to deter certain "extra-curricular" activities from occurring on school grounds. But above all else, Will dreaded spending the night alone.**

The smell hits her in the parking lot; sweat mixed with overpriced t-shirt store cologne. The stench is so overpowering, she quickly removes a clean tissue from her clutch and covers her face. Why had she agreed to do this? Was it too late? Maybe she could turn back and go home to the safety of her spotless one bedroom apartment before anyone noticed…

"_Emma?"_

She'd know that voice from thousands in a crowd.

**He had spotted her from across the parking lot—the sight almost taking his breath away. She looks absolutely stunning in a forest green dress which was surprisingly low cut for Emma, her hair gently swept from her face in her now trademark curls, her favorite Mary Janes on her feet.**

**He had watched her leave them behind that night with a mixture of sadness and understanding. He knew she wasn't ready from the expression on her face as she exited the bathroom to face him but his desire overcame him in that instant. He had advanced too quickly and scared her away.**

**This life he had stumbled into had become an empty void. He had tried to find solace for this existence: he dived into work—he had dived into other women…all to no avail. What he really wanted (and his only hope for a happy ending) was standing before him; but he had missed that chance long ago. She would never take him back in this state.**

"_Hi Will"._

"_I didn't realize you were chaperoning tonight Emma, this really isn't your thing…"_

"_Oh, well I had agreed to do it earlier in the year and…well they couldn't find a replacement."_

**It all came to him in a flashback. The faculty meeting. It had been during Sue's "Madonna cluster-bomb." She had probably decided to sign up for the prom the same day she had decided (incorrectly) that she was ready to go all the way. His mind swirls with thoughts of that night, still fresh in his mind thanks to daily fantasy.**

**Soft Skin.**

**Delicate touch.**

**Strawberry lip gloss.**

"Will?"

**He feels a soft breeze from her hands as she waves them in front of his face; rousing him from the memory.**

"_Sorry. I, uh, I was just thinking we should probably get inside before they spike the punch. Shall we?"_

A sigh escapes her mouth. Communal punch bowl…her worst nightmare.

She feels the heat of his hand gently as he rests on the small of her back; guiding her indoors. If there had been no hand, she would have turned and ran from the horrifically loud music. If there had been no small talk, she would have escaped to her car to avoid brushing up against a recycled polyester tuxedo. If Will had not found her, the night would be a cloud of darkness lit only by the disco ball and cheap lighting effects provided by the local DJ. But now somehow, amidst the germ-written teenagers that would infest the night, she found a solace; a reason to be here. Perhaps, it was not a night of darkness after all.

**He felt the heat rise in her body when he placed a hand on the small of her back; watched her fluster words in their casual conversation.**

**Sometimes, it's the small things in life that give hope for the future.**

**His mind was made up. After all the wrong he had done in the past several months, tonight he was going to do something right. He may not win her heart back, but she deserved to know how he really felt. He dared to hope, against all odds, that she would be his symphony once more.**

**Now all he needed was a plan.  
**

A/N: Let the angst/graveling commence! REVIEWS are the best (and only) way to let me know what you think! Also, any requests for a "plan" would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Glee, Will & Emma are not mine. I would never lead them into a mess like you guys are doing. They are adults after all. **

**A/N: Hello Everyone! So sorry for the delay. I have been waiting for a Beta volunteer but alas, none have stepped forward to take on the challenge so again this story is published UNBETA'd so my advanced apologies for any uncharacteristic errors. I promised a longer chapter and this one delivers. Hope you enjoy it and PLEASE review. Target # of reviews: 20. Author's notes and song choices in my profile. **

**

* * *

**

Emma's night went from bad to worse as soon as she saw it.

Once she had entered the hallway leading into the gymnasium, she had been greeted by Mrs. Alderney, President of the McKinley PTA who had presented her with the now infamous sheet of paper--the dreaded sign-up sheet. Each teacher was required to commit themselves to several specific zones during the course of the night. The choices ranged from "bathroom monitor" to "refreshments table." She quickly scanned in search of Will but he was nowhere to be found. He had been stopped by a parent on the way in and had told her to choose several slots for them during the evening.

Them. That was a loaded word for their "relationship." What did he mean by that? They weren't exactly a "them" after all. In fact, he seemed to adjusting just fine to this new chapter of his life…a new chapter that didn't seem to involve her. Every week a new rumor would circulate about his "flavor of the week." At first she had chalked it all up to the rumor mill, but then something awful happened.

She discovered the rumors were true.

**He remembers the day it all went to Hell.**

**He had been in a rush, on his way home for yet another "hot date" he had picked up at The Porter Pub over on North Main Street the previous weekend. As his car speeds out of the parking lot, he spots her. Screeching to a halt in the nearest available space, he can only stifle laughter as he watches her cautiously lift the hood of her car; trying in vain to discover the problem. Emma has always been fiercely independent. Regardless of whatever "problems" were visible on the surface, he knew there was a strong confident woman hiding beneath that façade of fragility; he had seen glimpses of that woman in the past. **

**She was never someone who needed a man, all he could hope is that one day she would want him as much as he wanted her. **

**He startles her amidst her struggle, causing her to drop the hood. Out of instinct, he reaches both hands around her small frame and pulls her hands out of harm's way. His arms wrapped protectively around her; his hands tightly wound in hers. Their bodies so close, he can feel the rapid acceleration of her breath as he inches closer; his mouth breathing a soft whisper into her ear.**

"_**I gotcha."**_

**Time suspends; the seconds running together into one seemingly endless moment. He feels the heat rise in her body as he softly squeezes her perfect hands, still intertwined in his. As he whispers once more…**

"_**Are you alright Emma?"**_

**He feels the goose bumps rise on her arm. He watches her head shake feverishly in compliance as he searches for a sign that he has worn out his welcome; she gives him no such indication. **

"I…um, I'm fine Will."

She can't even create a coherent sentence. She is certain he has noticed her reaction to this position. If she turned around, Will would be greeted by a rather unpleasant looking tomato. She was flustered, but for some unexplained reason, she enjoyed it. The feeling of warmth that washed in with the tide of his arms was, at first un-nerving, but that feeling was quickly replaced by something she did not expect. She felt liberated; an odd feeling to have when you are captured in the embrace of another. She is puzzled by this odd sensation, but she pushes the uncertain feelings aside and lets out a slightly audible sigh as she feels his breath in her ear once more.

"**Can I help you figure this out?"**

**It is a simple fix, the battery needs a jump. He works swiftly, cursing himself upon remembering he has a date. He pulls his car around and has her sit in his driver's seat at attention to start his engine. He gives her the signal but receives no response. He looks up into hell.**

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, sugar, is Will there? He's supposed to meet me at Porter now and I just wanted to make sure he's still on for tonight."_

"_Umm, yes as far as I know you are still on. He's assisting me with my car at the moment, can I tell him who called"?_

"_It's Cindy sweetheart." _

His horrified eyes lock on her as she slowly closes the phone and keeps his gaze. She turns the key, revs the engine and quickly exits the car. En route to the safety of her own, she yells over her shoulder, quietly pleading with herself to maintain composure.

"_Thanks for the jump Will. Have fun with Cindy."_

A hand on her shoulder rouses her from this nightmare.

"_Miss Pillsbury, there's a bit of a lineup. Would you mind just choosing?"_

Scanning the list quickly, she fills her name alone into two spaces along with Will's into two others. Only one position has two spots available at the same time-- walkabout duty at 11:30pm; the last shift of the night and sure to be active with "unnecessary behaviors" to deter. She fills in their names, passes the list to the next person and exits the line en route to the faculty lounge to store her personal items.

**He opens the door of the lounge to find her slipping off her light spring jacket revealing more of the dress than what he had seen in the parking lot. Admiring her bare shoulders spotted with golden freckles nearly sending him over the edge. He needs to maintain his composure. He wants to show her how much she meant to him, and for some reason gathering her up in his arms just didn't seem like the logical response to all the hurt he had caused her no matter how much he wanted it. Leaning against the doorframe he watches her hold up a small compact mirror to reapply her (most certainly) strawberry flavored lip gloss. Taking one final look, she spots him in the reflection; he's almost positive he catches a glimpse of a smile in the small round mirror before she closes and returns it to her clutch, then turning to face him.**

"_**Bad news Will. The only time we could be paired up is at the end of the night on something called a, um, walk-through…round-about…"**_

"_**Emma, you signed us up for the last call walkabout?"**_

"_**I'm guessing that means it's worse than I anticipated." **_

"_**Not if you enjoy catching students fornicating on school property or throwing up their illegal substances in the bathroom."**_

She freezes in mental panic. What has she done? Just the mention of vomit and the foul stench from her memory resurfaces.

**He spots her anguish from across the room. She is frozen; most certainly in panic. He swiftly crosses through the round tables to her side…**

"**Hey, I wouldn't even sweat it Em. I mean it's the last round of the night; we can just encourage the kids to go take part in the last dance or something…."**

"_**Oh there you are. You two need to report to your first stations please."**_

"_**We will be right there Mrs. Alderney."**_

"_**Thanks Will, great to see you again."**_

**He turns to face her, watching her expression slowly transform from the typically anxious and introverted woman most people saw into the strong, confident woman only his eyes had beheld for more than a momentary flash of time. Emma was always in control, even when he could tell she just wanted to let go. Her smile, a window into her heart. He'd never seen such a glorious vision as he had that faithful Monday afternoon when his life changed forever. That first glimpse of happiness overtaking her senses was his most precious of the few joyful memories their short "relationship" provided. That smile had been etched into his heart for an eternity, he relived the moment each night in his dreams. She begins to blush at his constant gaze, but he cannot bear to part from her perfect form.**

She maintains her composure and holds his gaze. She cannot comprehend what Will finds so intriguing about her imperfect form, but it's fascinating nonetheless to watch him be so enthralled by her appearance. She feels the heat rise in her face when she catches him sneak a glimpse of the modest cleavage peeking out over the green material. The familiar feeling of sweet liberation washes over her once more; allowing her anxiety to retreat—clearing a path for a streak of bold as she closes the empty space between them.

**She is inches away now, close enough for him to smell the light apple fragrance of her perfume. He watches her eyes slowly catch his gaze once more; only this time the security of distance escapes her. She is timid and restless, unable to stand still she sways slightly back and forth—her hands clenched tightly into fists at either side of her body. She speaks, barely a whisper, desperate to clear the tension surrounding them.**

"**So um, Will, you start out the night on refreshments duty, then at 10:30 you move to…."**

**She is silenced as he takes her shaking hand—intoxicated by her touch as she unravels her palm and intertwines her fingers in his. Her eyes transfixed on the two hands on their interweaving fingers he jolts her from the sight as he takes one final leap of faith. **

She feels his light touch on her chin as he slowly brings her face up into the path of his gaze. His expression speaks louder than any words—he is sorry. She is in no doubt of it.

"_Emma, I know I have said this like a thousand times, but I am so sorry. I know things aren't just going to go back to the way they were before all this happened, but I just want you to hear it from me one more time. If you don't want to forgive me that's OK-- honestly, I don't deserve your forgiveness but…"_

"_I want to forgive you Will. Every part of me wants to wake up each morning and pretend all that awful messy stuff was a dream, but I just can't."_

Every part of her wages war on her mouth to stop moving. She longs to continue what they started some months ago, but somehow it all seemed so tainted now. He was most certainly sorry-- she had read that expression on his face at every faculty meeting they spent having conversations with their eyes—but how did she know it was safe; how did she know he wanted her as much as he had that afternoon in the hallway. She needed proof undeniable. She returns to his forlorn expression; his face filled with more sadness and longing then she had seen in a lifetime. Her free hand unsteadily reaches out to caress his face—a feeble attempt to comfort him.

_**He mimics her action, running a finger through her amber waves before softly laying his hand to rest on her cheek. A sweet smile washes over her face in response to his caress. **_

"_**I wish the same thing. I wish I could take back all the pain and suffering I caused you. It is my penalty I suppose…nothing hurts me more than the knowledge that I hurt the person I love more than anything else."**_

A soft gasp escapes her mouth. His shining eyes confirm the words. Her countless nights of this reoccurring dream were finally trumped by reality. She had longed for this moment since her very first encounter with Will some years before, yet she couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of her stomach that even this glorious moment was tainted by previous actions. An irresistible mixture of boldness and yearning overtakes her senses as she leans in closer just millimeters from his face now her mouth opens slightly…

"_Prove it."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Yes my friends, that is what I like to call Emma:HBIC. Promise I will give up the Fluff next chapter.**


End file.
